Misconceptions
by kakashifangrl1012
Summary: Lisbon's thoughts about Bosco, Jane, and the Red John case. Set immediately after Red Bulls, when Bosco leaves her office. A tiny smidge of Jisbon.


**This is entirely in Lisbon's pov. I noticed the look on her face at the end of the episode after Bosco left, and the wheels started turning… This is what I came up with.**

--

A frown settled on her pale face as she watched Bosco exit her office. There was something about him; she couldn't quite put her finger on it. He just seemed… lighter, all of a sudden.

The tequila thing was an old tradition of theirs. After a long case, they would each do a shot in toast to their victim. They had, as she recalled, occasionally overdone it, depending on how bad the case was. But they had gone their separate ways, and that tradition was long forgotten. Until today.

And she had to admit, it felt good to be able to remember the good times. And that was what scared her. Because there were just as many bad times as good. And she couldn't go back there; her partnership with Bosco was over. She had a team of her own to look after, plus a crazy consultant. She had enough on her hands without him too.

So why did she get the feeling that he was being just a little bit too comfortable around her, a little too friendly. They were colleagues, nothing more. Bosco was more her mentor than partner; she learned a lot from him. But it never went beyond teacher and student. He had never acted this way around her before, had he?

Had he?

She honestly couldn't remember. She had always been so focused on her work… Was it possible that she could have missed something back then? But… no, he was married. He was happy. She thought he was, anyway. Could she be wrong?

Or more importantly, was Jane right?

Bosco… in love with her?

She snorted. As if her life wasn't complicated enough.

To make matters even more interesting, Jane and Bosco now seemed to be semi-cooperating. She hadn't yet decided whether that was a good or bad thing. On the one hand, she wouldn't have to play constant interference between them. On the other hand, Jane would no doubt get his hands on everything he could about the Red John case as soon as Bosco would let him.

Not that she didn't want to solve the case and catch the bastard, but…

She sighed and collapsed wearily in her chair, deciding it would look less weird if someone (probably Jane) were to come in her office and find her zoning out sitting down rather than standing up.

She swore that man was going to be the end of her.

He was relentless in his pursuit of Red John; she knew he wouldn't stop until the killer was dead, with or without her help. The only thing she could do was make sure he didn't leave her team so that hopefully, when they did find Red John, she would be right there with him, and if it came to the worst…

She would shoot the killer first.

Or haul his ass to jail.

Either one was fine by her, as long as she could keep Jane from throwing the rest of his life away in the process.

"Hey."

She snapped out of her thoughts to find said blonde consultant strut into her office. He appeared slightly smug, and she immediately knew something was up. He slapped a file down on her desk. She looked at it and back to him, question visible in her expression.

He grinned and announced, "We're back on the case."

He didn't have to say which one, she knew.

"Bosco gave you this?" she asked, opening it and skimming the first few pages.

He nodded, "It's not complete, of course, but it's a start... I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

She looked back up at him but didn't return his triumphant grin, "Yeah, see you tomorrow."

She was careless in masking her expression; she thought for sure he would say something about her not being happy over getting back access to the case. But instead, he took his leave, and she listened to his footsteps echo down the hall until she couldn't hear them anymore.

She wondered if either of them would be able to smile at each other again after they caught Red John.

--

**I may or may not post a second chapter to this, depending on whether you guys enjoyed it and what happens next episode. It's ridiculous how excited I am. Review and tell me your thoughts. **


End file.
